


Maling Akala

by jakoltypebeat



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Crush, cute lang, cute moments, idk what to put in these things, inlove si ken kay stell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakoltypebeat/pseuds/jakoltypebeat
Summary: Di naman masama yun diba? Ken thought to himself. Di naman niya alam eh.Stell was recording a dance tutorial for the fans and Ken can’t help but wonder what Stell looked like naked. Ken sighed and diverted his eyes. Feeling defeated about his situation.
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Felip Jhon "Ken" Suson
Kudos: 19





	Maling Akala

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be real. This story is for entertainment only, i do not gain any monetary compensation for it. I am not affiliated with SB19 and ShowBT Phil Corp.
> 
> Contains depictions of m/m sexual activity proceed at your own risk.

_Di naman masama yun diba?_ Ken thought. _Di naman niya alam eh._

Stell was recording a dance tutorial for the fans and Ken can’t help but wonder what Stell looked like naked. Ken sighed and diverted his eyes. Feeling defeated about his situation. Stell squats down tiredly next to him on the floor. 

Ken watched as Stell drinks his water, his soft hair drenched a little with sweat, his faint gasping and his neck. Ken wanted to bite on it. 

Stell looked at Ken confusedly, “ _Ok ka lang?_ ” He waves his hand. “Bat natulala ka?”

Ken went out of his daze and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Weird mo talaga.” Stell grasps on Ken’s shoulder and stood up.

Ken’s heart skips a beat and he realized that he’s really fallen for his band mate. He cusses and goes about his day.

\-------------------------------------------------

Ken was surprised yet delighted that Stell was in their dorm. After all, it was a day off and he could’ve spent time with his family but he didn’t. Ken was sitting on the dining room table and watched as Stell cooked for them. He wanted to help but Stell didn’t want anyone else in the kitchen. He comes out with two plates in hand. 

“Ito na po ang order nyo.” Stell said. “Spaghetti at Fried Chicken”

Ken chuckled and his mouth watered at the smell of the food in front of him.

“Kasing sarap ba to ng Jollibee?” Ken asked jokingly.

“Ay  _ ako _ pa ba? Mas  _ masarap _ to.” Stell said as he grabbed the ketchup from the counter. “Gusto mo?”

Ken nodded. _Gusto kita._ He thought _._

He knew that Stell was just being nice and didn’t want Ken to be alone for the weekend. He was also concerned about Ken’s eating habits. Ken never really received this kind of attention from anyone, not even a former lover. 

\---------------------------------------------------

One time on stage, the boys were their usual energetic selves. Stell and Sejun seemed a little bit touchier than before and that didn’t sit well with Ken. After the show, Ken kept eyeing both of them, He was  _ jealous _ , like his heart was going to shatter. The boys were talking about the show at a restaurant and were just generally having a good time. Well, except for Ken, he can’t even engage in conversation. Ken couldn’t wait to just go home and be alone. I mean, he was kind of overthinking it but it still hurt him, he just needs time to recuperate. Stell seemed to notice Ken being distant though. 

_ Can’t wait for this stupid crush to be over. _ Ken thought to himself. 

The night grew darker and the boys all said their goodbyes.

“Di kaba sasabay sakin?” Sejun asked Stell. “Pareho naman tayo ng direction eh…”

Stell scratched his head. “Ah..Eh, May nakalimutan ako sa dorm eh...”

“Okay,” Sejun replied. “Una na ko ah…”

Stell waved goodbye and sprints to Ken before he could get any further. 

“KEN!” Stell screamed. “Wait lang…”

The whole way to the dorm, Ken said nothing. Stell tried to get him to talk. He could sense that he was upset about something. 

Stell followed Ken to his room and held the door before Ken could close it. 

“Ken naman…please, you can trust me.” Stell pleaded. “May sama ng loob ka ba sakin, or kay Sejun?,sama kasi ng tingin mo samin kanina eh.” 

Ken sat on his bed and looked down, thinking of some excuse.

Stell was standing in front of him, blocking the door. “Pero sige, kung ayaw mo sabihin, wag nalang, uuwi na ko…” He turns around to get out when suddenly, Ken called him out.

“Teka lang.” Ken said and then he took a long breath. “Kasi, ang hirap i-explain.”

Stell sits beside him on the bed. “Okay lang…” He pats Ken’s shoulder to assure him.

Ken faces Stell, inching closer and closer to his mesmerizing eyes and plump lips. Stell froze not knowing what to expect. Ken kisses Stell so lightly on the lips before pulling away feeling ashamed about what he’s done. He wasn’t really the one to use words.

Stell holds the younger boy’s nape, causing him to move closer. Stell could feel Ken shake a little bit from the touch, he runs up his slender fingers to Ken’s chin and pulled it in for a kiss. They start slow until Ken builds confidence to explore Stell’s mouth. The thrill of the kiss is making Stell burn up. He pulled away and started unbuttoning his shirt. Ken does the same as they both climb up the bed. Now Ken is underneath Stell their bodies rub against each other as they continue making out. Stell ditches his pants and unbuckles Ken’s belt. 

Ken couldn’t quite believe what is happening to him, his dick is definitely hard under his trousers. Stell smiled and grasped on his leaking cock. He proceeded to go down on Kens dick. Stell teased him ever so slightly licking at the tip. His other hands explore Ken’s torso. He found one nipple and tugged on it. 

“Ugh,Stell…” Ken was delirious with pleasure. He could feel Stell’s hot mouth around his dick. He felt a little embarrassed about the situation and tried to cover his face. “If you keep doing that…I’m gonna cum”

Stell stopped sucking and sat up. He parted ken’s legs and lifted them as far as they would go.

“Ever had sex with a guy, ken?” Stell asked. 

Ken shakes his head and bites his lip. “Nope…are you gonna  _ fuck _ me Stell?” He had a concerned but excited look on his face. 

Stell was trying hard to retain his composure but that just about sent him over the edge. 

“Gago…gusto mo ba?” Stell said, positioning his dick in Ken’s asscheeks, rubbing in between but not quite going inside.

Ken could feel Stell’s length and was quite scared that he won’t be able to take it. He reached out to Stell’s tummy and pushed it away. 

“Not yet, ahhh Pwede ba.” Ken said. “Ganyan lang.” 

Stell stops and looks at Ken with an understanding smile. "Of course Ken, we'll do what you want, okay?" 

Ken nodded and said. "Just keep doing that," 

Stell humps faster, feeling Ken’s asscheeks around his cock. Stell clutches Ken’s balls as he keeps rocking between his thighs. 

Ken tugs on his dick, now he feels twice the sensations. His hole twitches as Stell’s precum coated the outer rim of his asshole. Stell’s belabored breath was like music to Ken’s ears. He loved looking at the man work hard, his eyes darkened with lust.

“Fuck, Ken…” Stell moans. “Lalabasan na ko….”

Ken licks his lips and said “Sabay na tayo…”

Stell’s pace quickens as he shoots his load all over Ken’s body. Ken can’t help but cum, adding to the white, sticky liquid on his torso. At the end you can’t even tell whose cum was whose. Stell laid down next to Ken and scooped up some of the jizz with his tongue and proceeds to kiss Ken on the mouth. Ken would normally feel disgusted by this but his head was dazed with post coital bliss. 

“So…uh sasabihin mo na ba kung bat badtrip ka kanina?” Stell asked cupping the side of Ken’s face.

Ken laughed. “Grabe, sasabihin ko pa? Nag-sex na nga tayo...” He reached to Stell’s hand and puts it down.

“Nag-selos lang ako, ano kasi,” Ken hesitated. “Mahal kita…I think.” He glanced at Stell and then shyly looks down. 

“Ehh? Close ko lang talaga si Sejun” Stell chuckled. “Ikaw naman talaga yung gusto ko.” He says as he puts his arm around Ken's slumped shoulders. 

Ken was taken aback by what he said but he felt so darn happy about it.

_ “So…tayo na?” _


End file.
